


Lazy Morning

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Anonymous asked: if you’re still doing spideypool kinks can you do somnophilia? or maybe cuddlefuck? or both, both is good





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> going through my old tumblr fics and realized I hadn't added them to AO3

Mornings like this were rare and with good reason. Peter was usually up early, before Wade could even fathom consciousness, getting ready in lightning speed before making his way to classes. Wade was in a dead sleep typically until noon or whenever his ringtone went off, alerting him of a new job.

They were busy people who worked on drastically different schedules, it was a blessing that they even managed to make it to bed together in the evening - but that was mostly due to the fact that Wade moved in unannounced one day. Peter decided it wasn’t worth the trouble, besides, Wade wasn’t actually  _that_  bad of a house guest… when he cared about getting laid.

However, late mornings when Peter got to sleep in only to be woken up by chaste kisses on the back of his neck and arms wrapped securely around his body was entirely worth having Wade move in. 

Peter hummed, rolling back into the warmth of Wade’s body. Cuddling was not an uncommon event between the two of them, especially on Wade’s part. The merc was nothing if not clingy and Peter usually found the physical contact overbearing, but grew to tolerate it. These morning snuggles were the biggest exception. 

Peter rolled his hips gently, grinding himself back on the hardness that was pressing against his backside. He both heard and felt Wade’s groan on his neck, his breath hitching enough to put a lazy smirk on Peter’s face before he started moving his hips in a slow, easy rhythm. 

They lay there, flush against each other, clothing keeping them from going further but that didn’t bother them. They took their time, lazily moving together, their lust the only thing keeping them from falling back to sleep. 

Peter tilted his neck back, panting gently as he leaked precum into his boxers. Thankfully his boyfriend took that as a hint and he felt Wade’s hands slip into his underwear, pulling them down as the merc pressed his lips to the back of Peter’s neck. 

Wade didn’t bother pulling his pajama pants down all the way, just took his cock out and reached under his pillow for the small bottle of lube that got tucked away last night after Peter rode Wade’s cock until two in the morning and they both passed out. 

He was still open enough that all Wade had to do was slip two fingers in, open him up enough before replacing them with his slick cock.

Peter moaned, bucking his hips back to force Wade into bottoming out even though he was clearly taking his time. He felt a puff of air on his neck, Wade half laughing and groaning at Peter’s eagerness. But then Wade’s hands were on Peter’s hips, gripping him and forcing him to stay close.

He didn’t pull his cock out. Not once. He kept a firm hold on Peter, pressed his legs against the back of Peter’s thighs, left absolutely no room between their bodies as they lay side by side, and then he started grinding. 

A slow, lazy pace. Grinding his cock in a circular motion, thrusting his hips without pulling out, keeping his cock pressed as close to Peter’s prostate as he could manage.

Peter was babbling, reaching back to grip Wade’s arm with one hand and wrapping his other arm under his pillow, gripping that tightly as well. He whined but didn’t move. Let Wade set the pace and savored the languid movements that kept him right on the edge.

When Wade reached around, stroking his cock with a loose grip and leisurely pace, Peter gasped in shock. He clenched tight around Wade’s cock, come spilling over the hand that continued to stroke him until Wade started to pull out. 

That got Peter whining again, even though he was already drifting back to sleep after his orgasm. Wade rammed his cock back in before the head was out and Peter shouted as Wade came inside him. 

He sighed, content at the warm pulsing feeling, and nuzzled his hips back to drive the merc’s slowly softening dick as far into him as he could.

Wade mouthed at the back of his neck, murmuring something Peter couldn’t quite make out because he was already starting to fall back to sleep. He didn’t worry about sleeping too late, though. Mornings as rare as these were also slightly predictable. Peter knew he would be woken up later by Wade’s insistent poking, the smell of pancakes filling his nose, and the feeling of Wade’s come dripping down his thighs.


End file.
